imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:Light2Dark/UPDATE ON EVERYTHING :3
First things first the spacers Spacers- So i no longer have any pain from those spacers so now i can finally eat and chew food * bows * and the 1/31/13 * MM/DD/YYY * is getting really close so before i know it i should get the spacers out on that date. My Char Light2Dark- I finally got it to lvl 17 and im getting close to 18 PvP- this isnt an update but its what ive seen so far. So PvP is a fight to the death, and like BeastDude once said "... PvP is a fight to the death, there is no pots or running away. And if that happens then i switch to Hunter mode and just go find them and KoS them..." but now-a-days ive been in PvP for a while and a while ago i got raped by about 9 lvl 14-17 siras, i killed them all after the first death but there was a ranger and when i made the " " sign and she responded were both saying that we wont use pots or recal scrolls or run away. But this happens A LOT she used a pot the second she got hit and then ran away and used a recall scroll, she did this about the first 5 times i tried to kill her. and when i did, * wait for it................ * she brought FOODLE and an other siras pro on Wad. and so Foodle killed me and this girl wont leave me alone, so i know that she keeps comming back for revenge because i killed her with her firends * which had mages *. So what ive seen in PvP is people agreeing to the fight but then use pots ect.... when there about to die. to to me this is cowaring out of a fight. its annoying and the only people that dont do this are the "pros" or high lvled people that are above lvl 20 or 30. My Game Reviews- Ok so today i was talking to beastdude and turns out that he told me that i should give him credit for my game reviews, im very sorry Beast but the only time i give credit to someone in my game reviews is when they give me the idea for the game review like my TWOM game review and how ISecretNameI gave me the idea. AND im waiting for DMC 5 A.K.A DMC: ReBoot to come out for PC. reason being is becase im a HUGE DMC fan * DMC=Devil May Cry wiki link --->DMC Wikia :D * and ive heard MANY bad things about the game i agree on one of them ..... that the new so called "Dante" is probably just a regular kid who thinks he's Dante cause in the first trailer for the game it shows at one point this kid * who is in a mental place or something * gets a powerful shock, at the same time the shock happens this kid * who is right now killing demons * reacts to the shock as well, so maybe the game is about some random kid in a mental place who is having these day dreams of being the legendary demon killer Dante. And also the new Dante just looks plain old bad IMO. Mainly cause there is already a prequel to DmC that is about Dante's past so why make another one??? Simple- CapCom no longer own DmC, Capcom sold the rights to Ninja Theory. So because of this the new Dante has a terrible look, not only did they change his voice * sad face here * but they changed his looks. So now this Dante has a new coat. new hair color, new wepon but is still claimed to be the same sword he always had. And like i said there already is a prequel to DmC so why make another one??? Again its also simple AND its a prequel to a prequel * i dont get that, not one bit * So now this new prequel is not even RELATED to the DmC story so it must be a reboot of DmC. I know this is a long blog and if you read it then i hope you understand what im trying to say, if you dont then always ask in the comments below :D My name is Light2Dark/R0X4S and i hope you enjoyed this blog. Category:Blog posts